everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Cardio
"Episode #4: Cardio & Outdoor Activities" is the fourth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. YouTube Description HYBRID Team fools around with some of the more peculiar ways to get some cardio activity into your life. Transcript Vince: How’s it going today internet. Um, today we’re going to go over cardio. We’re going to teach you that cardio doesn’t have to be boring, doesn’t have to be just running and biking. It can be… anything and everything you can do outside to get your heart pumping. Also, we’re going to show you a couple alternatives to running, um, just in case you have bad knees that are very helpful and will keep you going. parking lot. The camera appears to set on the ground and then either distortion or wind is heard while the music still plays and we then see Vince running. Vince: As we have stressed from the get go, not having money is not a valid excuse to get up, get out, and get that heart rate going. Summer’s right around the corner and you can do many outside routines including swimming, biking, car pushes, fireman carries, pretty much anything you can do outside to get your heart rate up just do it and we will show you some of these. Evan, got anything to add to this lesson? is brought onscreen Vince: Guess not. changes. Evan is standing now, distracted with something. Vince: Like the fireman carry. picks up Evan and runs. changes again. This time we see Vince jogging. Vince: And then backwards. ahead to Vince and Evan resting. A figure is behind the telephone pole they're leaning against. Vince: Now when you want to- [Evan speaks for first time in this video but '' heavy distortion makes it inaudible''.'' ]'' change. They have left the park and are now in a house. A figure is behind the glass door. He seems to be tall, wearing a suit, and has a blank face. Vince: returns to the park. Alright, now let’s say you can’t get outside, right? And you still want to run. This is your old faithful right here, the treadmill. Now, most people use it when they have a time constraint or the weathers just terrible. Now let’s say you have bad knees or bad back, that’s when you want to go for a low impact machine, like the elliptical. Now the ellipticals… are very good. Sometimes they have a better workout than the, um, treadmills though the only downside is they’re a little bit pricier. These bad boys, the treadmills, can run anywhere from fifty dollars at your local garage sale or to no more than seven hundred dollars if you go for the big boys. The elliptical’s base price is usually about one hundred fifty to two hundred dollars for an ancient guy like this. So, depending on your needs…and depending on your price point, you pick one or the other. There’s no need for both of them. to Evan laying in what looks like the trunk of the car while drinking Ginger Ale. Next, the Nissan logo is shown. Evan: [off screen] This is car pushing! to Evan and Vince with a car. A tall figure is clearly visible in the woods. Vince: Now this is car pushing. You can either do with a partner [Vince glances at the figure] like I have over here or by yourself. Want to do it for about a quarter of a mile at a time. Always make sure you have someone steering and having the break controls just because you don’t want a, uh, car neutral going out of control on you. Alright, so that kind of concludes this and, uh, we went over some basic cardio. We did some good stuff today. Is there anything you want to add on the list, or are we good? Evan: Um, yeah. I think we’re good. Vince: Alright, so remember biking, swimming, car pushing, rock climbing, anything you can do to get your heart rate up. Evan: All things you can do right here in the great outdoors. Vince: Exactly. And also anything you guys see in here- off Jeff: Evan got a souvenir today. Vince: Oh, alright, show them your souvenir real quick. Evan: Yeah, so a little girl runs up to me today and, uh, she says that a man told me- told her to give me this. holds up a doll. It was kinda interesting. Vince: Evan, he’s got a secret admirer. Jeff: We made a profit. Vince: Yeah, we did. Jeff: Ha ha, America! to black. Notes *The presumably Fake Slenderman is visible at the following points: **At 1:11, behind the telephone pole. Heavy (fake) distortion comes in at 1:15. **Behind the glass door at 1:30. **At 2:20, watching the cast from behind the trees. *The doll at the end resembles Slender Man. The story about Evan receiving it was revealed to be false in the November 26 Livestream, and was included as a reference to Marble Hornets. External links * Video Category:Videos